


Harry's Piercings

by Loving_Larry_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Punk Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Larry_Stylinson/pseuds/Loving_Larry_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dating for a while now but when Harry got his piercings Louis absolutely loved them.</p><p>(Or the one where Harry has his lip, eyebrow, and tongue pierced. Louis can't get enough of them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a little something for the people who like a pierced Harry :) I apologize if it's a little too short :(

   Louis stares at it, by it he meant the piercings on Harry's lip, tongue, and eyebrow. He can't help it that Harry looks so fucking hot in them. He'd stare 5 seconds at one then at another and that went on for a while. Harry just sits there with his tongue out trying not to laugh at Louis' cute obsession with his piercings. Harry just felt so much love for Louis that it was unexplainable. Sometimes he wondered how Louis had stolen his heart so quickly. He watches Louis fondly as the older male licks his lips making them moist and a little more red and he can't help the little twitch his dick gives. His eyes turned a little darker and Louis noticed.

   Harry stuck his tongue back in and moved it around to get it wet since it had dried from being out of his mouth for so long. He leaned in slowly until their soft lips finally connected. It was a slow and languid kiss between the two and Louis couldn't help but bite down gently on Harry's lip piercing making Harry release a soft moan. He grabbed Louis' waist and moved him so he was straddling Harry. The kiss turned more desperate and needy as Harry began to grope Louis' ass in those tight red jeans.

   When Louis let out a quiet moan, Harry slipped his tongue into Louis' mouth and pressed his lip piercing against Louis' tongue. Louis whined when Harry did that and he pressed his hardening length against Harry's. "I want you Harry," he groaned desperately against Harry's lips. Harry couldn't do anything but nod not being able to deny Louis anything. He picked Louis up by his thighs and took him upstairs preparing to make Louis into a writhing mess under his touch and the cheeky bastard knew exactly how to do it. He layed Louis down on his soft bed and started to kiss his neck. His lips found Louis' sweet spot in a matter of seconds and Louis arched his back a little not being able to hold in the quiet moan that passed his lips. Harry pressed his hard on against Louis' and moved slowly against the male. Louis' lips open and closed like a gaping fish. "H-Harder," Louis whispered, closing his eyes. He wanted to feel more.

   Harry started grinding down harder; he brought his hand down to cup Louis' clothed erection and gave him a squeeze. "H-Harry," Louie gasped. Harry smirked against the boys' skin and started taking off Louis' jeans. He popped the button open and unzipped it slowly trying to drag it out for Louis. The older male stayed still loving the feeling of Harry's big hands. He could feel the lip piercing against his neck making him go pliant under Harry. "I'm gonna fuck you with my tongue Lou," Harry whispered against his neck making his hot breath wash over him sending shivers through his body which didn't go unnoticed by Louis. He let out a mewl and nodded vehemently up at Harry. "Please," he begged barely audible. Harry finished taking off Louis' clothing followed by his. Once the two were completely naked, Harry settled between Louis' legs. He looked up at Harry's dark green eyes through his hooded ones. Harry's eyes roamed over Louis' body briefly before he leaned down and watched Louis unclench and clench his hole. He bit hit lip and Louis let out a quiet whine wanting to be touched. Harry not being able to deny the boy pressed his tongue flat against Louis' hole with his tongue piercing poking out inside his boyfriend. Louis gasped and his eyes widened as he gripped on to the bed sheets. Then Harry started swirling his tongue in circles around Louis' hole but not quite touching it.

   It was ridiculous how much pleasure Louis was feeling at the moment. He was just so sexually attracted to Harry and he loved him with all his heart. Rimming was usual for both boys, but this was different. Harry would take out his tongue ring so he wouldn't hurt Louis, but today no. Today he was using it to make Louis into sweating, whining mess. Harry sat back up licking his lips and looking down at Louis who looked up through hooded eyes and whined. "Hazza I want you," he said desperately.

  "Shh baby flip over on your hands and knees," Harry said pressing a loving kiss to Louis' thigh. Louis did what he was told immediately. Harry then separated Louis' cheeks and licked at his hole again, having better access now. He started pressing his tongue into Louis' gradually and watched in fascination as Louis shook silently. Louis didn't know what to do. The pleasure he was feeling was too intense.

   The coldness from the metal ring then the warmth of Harry's wet tongue was too much. It was so different and he could feel it pressing into his walls. Harry swirled his tongue around in circles inside of Louis and went deeper, making Louis gasp and arch his back. "Y-yes fuck," Louis said letting out a breathless moan. Harry started exploring and moving his tongue deeper trying to find what he was looking for. "Fuck! Harry yes! Right there harder!," Louis almost shouted and he knew he found Louis' bundle of nerves. He let out a moan that mixed with a whimper. The sound was inhuman but so hot and Harry could feel his hard on starting to ache. He then pressed his tongue harder on Louis' prostate and hit the metal ring against it. "Harry! Please I need you," Louis screamed as he clenched eyes shut. He was gripping on to the bed sheets so hard his knuckles were white. He needed to feel full and stretched out which was only something Harry's cock could do. Harry knew that Louis would need to cum soon so he continued poking his tongue against the boys' prostate. He loved hearing the whimpers and whines that Louis produced. Louis couldn't control himself anymore and he pushed his bum against Harry. "I-I'm gonna cum," he said quietly then let out a animalistic groan. Harry started to thrust his tongue in and out of Louis' hole at a rapid pace. With one of his hands, Harry started fondling with Louis' balls and that was enough to push him over the edge. "Harry," he shouted as he came all over the bed sheets and his chest. He breathed heavily and collapsed on the bed sheets ignoring the stickiness. Harry grabbed Louis and flipped him over. He watched as Louis' dick began to soften, his feathery brown hair was matted down against his forehead from the sweat, he was panting heavily still high from his orgasm, and his eyes were half opened.

   Harry loved seeing him in this wrecked state and he planned to do it more often. He started licking up Louis' cum from his stomach slowly. "You think you can handle more BooBear? Think you can handle my big cock fucking into you?," Harry whispered as his lips hovered over Louis'. Louis felt himself harden a little at Harry's dirty words and he nodded wanting to be filled up by Harry's cum. If this was anybody else, Louis would be his sassy self and tell them to put a condom on but it wasn't. This person was Harry, his boyfriend, the person he trusted with his life, his one and only. The person he planned to keep for a very long time. Harry nodded softly and only got lube from the bedside drawer knowing that Louis didn't like him using condoms. It made his heart flutter remembering the day Louis told him he didn't like condoms with Harry

                                                                                                                       **

_"Yeah but it prevents us from getting any STD's Lou," Harry tried convincing Louis softly._

_"Noooo," Louis whined. "Hazza you mean so much to me. And I'm clean. I know that you are to because I'm the only person you sleep with," he adds cheekily. "When you cum inside me I feel like I'm yours, I feel you inside me and it sends shudders through my body. It's like you're a part of my body," he had whispered. If anybody else had heard that, they would be grossed out. But this was **LouisandHarry**. The things they say and do only make sense to the other. Harry's eyes darkened and his heart swelled with love and adoration for the boy. It hadn't taken long for Harry to ravish him after that.. _

                                                                                                                       **

  "Haz?," Louis murmured, breaking Harry out of his thoughts, as he caressed his cheek gently.

  "Hmm?," Harry mumbled pressing a kiss to the palm of Louis' hand. "I said I wanted to lube you up," Louis repeated his voice wavering as he bit his lip and smiled. Harry immediately gave him the lube. Louis started to spread a generous amount of lube over Harry's length that had Harry hissing at the coldness but moaning at his touch. While Louis did that, Harry started stroking Louis gradually to get him hard again. He didn't have to stroke too much since Louis had already been thinking about Harry's hard cock which had made him hard very quickly. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead before pressing the tip of his cock at Louis' entrance. He hovered Louis peppering his face with soft kisses. The older boys' breath hitched and he pushed down a little.

   Harry knew that Louis wad already somewhat loose from the sex they had this morning so he pushed in deeper. He waited until he was balls deep in Louis to stop. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and watch Louis chewing on his bottom lip. He nodded softly and Harry knew he could start. He pulled out completely and slammed backed into Louis letting out a loud groan. He continued to do it and Louis clawed at his back moaning and whimpered out Harry's name. "Faster, harder, deeper! Fuck!," he shouted as he started to roll his hips.

  "Yeah BooBear you like that don't you? You like my big cock fucking into you," Harry said.

   Louis mewled and nodded frantically. He hated and loved how Harry knew he had a kink for dirty talking. "Yes please," Louis moaned.

  "Mine," Harry growled nipping at Louis' skin harshly and he knew there would be a dark mark on Louis' neck later. "Only my cock gets to fuck into you. You love it. Your a whore for my cock," Harry said seductively as he changed his angle and hit Louis' prostate.

  "Yes! Harry yours! Love your cock! Your whore! Only yours!," he screamed as he arched his back. "I'm so close," Louis whimpered as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist pushing him deeper in. He let out a groan. Harry knew Louis would start to cry in frustration if he didn't cum soon so he brought his hand down to his boyfriends dick to relieve him. "Yes Harry," Louis screamed as he buckled his hips thrusting into Harry's hand and came for the second time over his chest and Harry's as well.

   Harry groaned as he felt Louis clench around him and the cum on his chest. He let out a loud groan and came inside him. "Fuck yes," he whispered as he fell on Louis. Once both of the boys came down from their highs, "I love you so much," the curly haired lad whispered into his Louis' ear.

  "I love you too Haz," Louis replied before sighing blissfully. Harry then looked down at Louis sending him a dimpled grin.

  "Shower?," he murmured as he kissed Louis' forehead knowing Louis didn't like to be all sticky after sex. Louis smiled softly with his eyes closed.

   He looked up at Harry with sparkling blue eyes moments later. "Only if you put you're tongue to good use," he said sounding fucked out. Harry definitely wasn't going to deny him that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback is always appreciated :) .xx


End file.
